ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
One-Handed Weapon
An Item Property of all weapons is that they either a One-Handed Weapon or a Two-Handed Weapon. Generally speaking and relative to two-handed models, one-handed weapons: * do less damage; * are faster; * allow for shields to be equipped; * allow for a free hand, as several actions cannot be taken unless a hand is free: ** drinking a potion, ** detonating a potion, ** throwing a poisoned Shuriken, etc. Bushido, Parrying & One-Handed Weapons With the samurai skill, Bushido, a character has a greater chance at Parrying a blow if he or she is equipped with a two-handed weapon rather than a one-handed weapon and a shield. Holding a shield will actually decrease your chance for a successful parry. A Bushido practitioner should not wear a shield, even if he or she is using a one-handed weapon. Weapon Macros The recommendations related to creating macros that allow for quick weapon switches weapons are mixed. One school of thought is that it is better to experience a slight additional delay by first un-equipping both hands, and then arming, which definitively avoids the "you already have something in your hands" error. Another school of thought advocates creating macros that disarms a specific hand and then equips a specific weapon; proponent claim that the "you already have something in your hands" error is just not an issue. Recommendations A brief survey of the forum posts on the subject resulted in the following non-artifact, one-handed weapon suggestions, presented in no particular order: *Swordsmanship: Elven Machete; Katana; Radiant & Twinkling Scimitars. *Mace Fighting: Diamond Mace and War Axe *Fencing: Leafblade and War Fork *Player vs. Player: Bushido + Bokuto = a win. Weapons Swordsmanship The standard sword class of weapons are primarily designed to chop and slice opponents. As it offers the largest range of weapons to choose from by far, the Power Scrolls required to become a Legendary Swordsman are considered extremely valuable. Another exclusive bonus to Swordsmen is the Axe weapon class. These add an additional Damage Increase bonus dependant on your character's Lumberjacking skill, though this is typically considered too low to be worth pursuing. Note that as the Tinkering skill has no Runic Tools, the items it produces are seldom used as primary weapons in combat. On the other hand, the only swords which may be used with the Poisoning skill are created by Tinkers (the Butcher Knife and the Cleaver). Fencing Fencing weapons are used to stab'n'jab opponents, allowing the user to quickly attack while at the same time maintaining a defense. It is the best melee class available for use with Poisoning. All items in this category can be made by Blacksmiths, with the exception of the Pitchfork (an uncraftable weapon). Mace Fighting Simply put, mace class weapons are designed to crush (or at least bruise) your opponents. Sometimes spikes are added in order to cause additional flesh wounds. They deal an extra hit to the stamina level of targets, while also lowering the durability of their armor at an accelerated rate. Note that as the Tinkering skill has no Runic Tools, the items it produces are seldom used as primary weapons in combat. Poisoning cannot be used with mace fighting. See Also * Weapons * Swordsmanship - Mace Fighting - Fencing - Archery * Item Property * Two-Handed Weapon Category:Weapons